It is known that when processing multimedia data including audio data and video data, it is possible to obtain a result in adequate precision more faster by processing the data in a fixed-point data type (herein after, simply referred to as a fixed-point type), instead of processing the data in a floating-point data type (herein after, simply referred to as a floating-point type) However, since a fixed-point type is not usually defined in a programming language, a program serving as a reference for creating a new program is generally described by using a floating-point type. In this case, it is needed to manually convert a part described in the floating-point type into an integer type in which a pseudo fixed point is represented. Therefore, it takes time to manually convert the type and there is a possibility of producing a software bug.
In consideration of the above problem, a method of converting fixed-point type description into floating-point type description by compiling the data using the floating point description and linking library using a linker at the final stage of generating the object code has been used.
An example of such method can be found in a program library called “C28x IQMath Library—A Virtual Floating Point Engine”, which is provided by Texas Instrument Incorporated. The program library is available from the website having the following URL: http://www.ti.com/iqmath
However, according to the above related art, the floating point type description in the source program cannot be compiled into the fixed point type description.